Great Ideas
by well-damn-asura
Summary: What are you? Some kind of traitor? - A weapon made by Arachne herself and the son of the Grim Reaper find each other and break a few rules. - VajraxAsura
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters just the story and my OCs_

* * *

In hindsight, none of this was ever a great idea. When it came down to it, it was obvious to him that this could never have worked out the way he wanted it to. Now here he was: slumped against the wooden door of a dark room, hoping that his best friend wouldn't find him. How did he get to this point you ask? It all started when he was introduced to him in the first place.

* * *

This was back when the world was in a time of great chaos. Witches were ravaging human villages, humans took part in great wars that lasted eternities, and sin reigned like a plague across nations. So it was no surprise that in the midst of all uncertainty, organizations were built to bring order. However, it was not long before these groups began to compete and feud. This competition caused a new type of chaos different than any other that existed in the past. Groups such as Arachnophobia were created to spite the Witch Order. Small groups of humans banded together to fight witches who attacked their villages- but these groups were easily destroyed. Soon, a new faction was created to protect humans that were harmed by the witches who sought control and power- a faction of only four at the time.

The Grim Reaper, the god of death, was deemed leader of the new organization and introduced members such as: Black Mass who possessed ability beyond any form of human comprehension, Eibon who was a wizard and scholar who devoted himself to the creation of magic tools, and Excalibur who possessed the ability to become a weapon- a sword that gave great power to whoever had great patience. Although vastly diverse in nature The Great Old Ones worked in harmony. The Black Mass was left alone as it desired unless needed on a mission to destroy a coven or two. Eibon often studied Excalibur- curious to see how he was able to transform and to see if it were possible to recreate his abilities. Excalibur didn't mind; despite the wizard not paying him much mind, he had someone to share stories with. Even Eibon and Lord Death got along in spite of the Grim Reaper not agreeing with most of the other's experiments.

And as The Great Old Ones made progress in their goal to protect the humans from witches, they also made progress on the subject of making enemies. Not long after the founding of The Great Old Ones the spider witch and leader of the organization Arachnophobia, Arachne, became interested in the group- specifically the research regarding Excalibur and transforming weapons. And so Arachnophobia added the defenders of humanity to their long list of enemies.

One fateful day, Arachne's spiders surged Eibon's office while they were out on a mission and read through all of the research concerning the creation of human-weapon hybrids. Much to the confusion of the four, this robbery was followed by years of silence from the organization- almost as if it vanished from existence.

It was later discovered that kidnapped orphans were connected to experiments Arachne was performing on how to use Eibon's research to create a weapon of her own. For years she tried to use magic and potions and other means to try to make these weapons- but soon she was left with no choice but to follow the means given to her in Eibon's papers. She would have to murder and use the soul of a witch to combine a human and weapon. From the moment she made her first successful weapon, she was no longer a nuisance to the Witch Order, but a heretic, traitor, and a monster. As the successful weapon children grew older, the defected children became less and less of use. Some stayed with the organization despite foul treatment, some went off to live normal lives. Three of these experimental mishaps joined The Great Old Ones in the growing faction of The Warlords. The names of these members were Isla, Willow, and Gamma. Isla was a shapeshifter, successful in the ability to transform into something she was not but unsuccessful when it came to the subject of the crucial part of weaponhood. Willow and Gamma had the confusing ability to fuse together into a single entity, this reflected what would later be known as soul resonance- something that at this time was yet to be discovered.

Although it was no secret that The Warlords hated Arachne and her organization- this was especially true after the incident of the demon weapons. However, as much as the faction despised the witch and her followers, they decided against joining the war between Arachnophobia and the Witch Order. Because of this, however, Arachne was given the impression that The Warlords were weak. And so began the ultimate game of tug of war, with Arachnophobia stealing Eibon's magic tools and the Warlords finding the current location of Arachne's headquarters and retrieving the stolen items.

Nonetheless, The Grim Reaper believed that they must prove to the world their authority and power. Lord Death was more focused on the idea that Arachnophobia perceived them as weak. This caused him to obsess over ways that he, the leader of The Warlords, could be without weakness- without fear. The Great Old One of Power would often warn the reaper of his naivety, saying that if he were to somehow separate his fears from himself it would only lead to devastation. Death did listen in the beginning but then became determined. He knew that he was never going to heed the warning of his cohort. That very decision led to the creation of the first Demon Sword and Kishin. However, that is how this story ends and not at all how it begins. In order to become the perfect god and leader of humanity, Lord Death realized that he would have to separate the fragment of his soul that gave him fear. This fragment he would call his son. This fragment he would call Asura.

Years later, Arachnophobia and The Warlords were still at odds. And although Death would never directly align himself with a witch he could still use some to get information...

* * *

"Arachnophobia has it." The witch, Rowena's dark eyes peeked through her raven hair. She tugged her arm away from her younger sister, Claudia's, grip. The younger of the two was still fearful of being near the Grim Reaper, but the secrets they collected were valuable and Death was yet to throw away such informative allies. The girls hadn't been informants long, but they were quite valuable ones due to their placement in witch society and their ties witch the Arachne.

"I figured that much. Do you know any specifics?" The reaper bellowed as his eyes narrowed through his skull mask.

"Baba Yaga castle is currently located one day west from the city by foot." The older witch spoke simply as the other began reaching for her sister's sleeve once again. Claudia, being the meeker of the sisters, had begged the other to not involve them with the warlords, but to no avail. Now, she stood beside Rowena quivering with fear as the other dispatched secrets that were never meant to be spoken.

"Is there any more information you are willing to give?"

"It is being guarded by the EWU in the furthest corridor on the east block."

"EWU? Who are they?"

"The Elite Weapon Unit made up of the first batch of successful weapon experiments. I would suggest-" The smaller witch spoke before she found herself getting an elbow in her side by her older sister. Rowena's eyes told Claudia that she was not meant to disclose that information with the reaper, and so she sunk back into a slouch and allowed her sister to do the talking. In the younger witch's mind she was only trying to be useful and as her sister at taught her: useful means survival. From the perspective the of witch Claudia, if Rowena was the one with the valuable information then she was disposable to the reaper. However, as it turned out, she wasn't good at talking. Especially under the pressure of the current situation. And so, as it always seemed to be, her older sister should take the lead since she knew what can and cannot be said in order to keep them alive.

Death, however, stood silent for a moment as if he was waiting for the witch to continue. Advice from Claudia could prove to be useful, after all, the enemy previously mentioned was a new one and if it was unknown to the warlords. If the warlords did not know what they were up against, how could they possibly succeed? Yet, as time dragged on, the younger witch never uttered another word. Realizing they had nothing further to say, or rather nothing further that they were _willing_ to disclose, he let out a sigh and motioned for the two witches to leave. He didn't enjoy working with the likes of them but they were compliant and useful on most occasions. After all, when it came to the war against witches, it seemed the only way to win was to have witches on your side as well. A prime example of that very fact was the knowledge of this group of weapons.

As the witches left they passed two warriors who had recently returned from a mission as seen by their dirtied and bloody skin and clothing. One was a large woman with a muscular build and long dark hair. Her most notable attribute, however, would be her four eyes and arms. They had heard of her, of course, two mistakes in an attempt to create a weapon. The joined souls of the warlords known as Gamma and Willow. The other was a boy, he was tall and lanky with hair that fell over his three eyes. He was the son of the Grim Reaper, the fragment of his soul that embodied fear. Claudia squeezed her sister's arm tight as the warriors stared back at them and even Rowena felt the need to walk faster. Although they had just given their leader valuable information they knew they should not overstay their welcome. And so they snatched their broomsticks and flew off.

"Back to Arachnophobia, no doubt." The fusion named Ambrosia stated as they both approached Death.

"What did those witches say?" Asura questioned, eyeing the witches suspiciously with dread flaring in his fiery red eyes.

"Insight on the magic tool," Death stated simply, "and the existence of a trained group of weapons and meisters. It would seem that the tool is being guarded by them until Arachnophobia puts it to use. We must retrieve it from them before they can-"

"Before they can what?" called out the voice of another warrior, Isla, as she ran to meet the others. Sucking in a deep breath, she stood beside Asura who stared down at her with wide apprehensive eyes. The young woman brushed her salt and pepper hair away from her now serious face. She was noticeably shorter than others in the room, yet she stood tall compared to them. Ambrosia, being a combination of two in Isla's opinion should not be considered tall. And as for Asura, his meek demeanor made him appear much smaller than he truly was.

"Perhaps you should attempt to make it here on time," Ambrosia commented with a small huff. The fusion crossed two arms over her chest and placed the others on her hips.

"Unlikely," Isla heard Asura mutter under his breath, causing her to playfully punch him in the arm. A little to forcefully as it would seem because in reaction the young reaper snatched his arm in his own hand and shot her a daggered look. The shorter of the two simply laughed before unapologetically stepping into line with the others.

"Behave yourselves," Ambrosia spoke authoritatively before Death had the chance to reprimand them himself. She placed one of her hands on the bridge of her nose and she shook your heads, "You need to stop behaving like children."

Asura's face contorted into one of confusion and offense and he stared up at the fusion, "Who me? She hit _me_ not the other way around!"

"All of you need to shut up and listen to your assignment!" Bellowed Death, prompting the three warlords to draw their attention back to their intended subject: their leader. The Grim Reaper assumed his authoritative position in the mists of the silence and began to explain the information disclosed to him previously by Rowena and Claudia. At the mention of the new 'Elite Weapons' Death's employee's face shown the similar shock that the reaper had felt.

"Uh,- sir?..." Ambrosia started before realizing that she should have asked permission to speak and instead cleared her throat. When the eyes of her coworkers fell onto her and the voice of her leader ceased she felt that now she was giving plausible permission of voice her thoughts and continued, "You said that this unit has weapons and meisters- what we don't know is the level of their skill and therefore we have no way to tell what we are up against. What I'm asking is that… Did the witches give you more information than what you are disclosing to us?"

"They did say that this unit is made from the first batch of fully functioning weapons," Death explained, Ambrosia and Isla hid a mutual look of inadequacy on their face. He continued, moving on to a discussion about what the next course of action should be and the involvement of the three of them, "As I've already disclosed with the three of you, this unit is guarding the stolen magic tool."

The thick layer of silence blanketed the area like snow covering a rabbit hole in the winter. indicated that the warriors understood the points he was trying to make. And so, the reaper pressed on, "I fear Arachnophobia wants is to antagonize both Eibon and myself so instead of going myself I will be entrusting the task of retrieving the tool to the three of you."

"Yes, sir!" Isla almost shouted as a wild grin tugged at her cheeks. She would often become overexcited after hearing that she- although among others- was chosen for a mission of high importance. However, one could assume that the others were not quite as amused with shapeshifter girl's antics.

The others simply nodded to show that they understood their mission. "Alright then," The Reaper said, "travel arrangements will be made to take you west to the castle. I hope to see you all back with the tool."

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison- all with varying degrees of care.

* * *

Deep within Baba Yaga Castle, The Elite Weapon Unit sat around in a room that was empty besides the tool, one couch, and themselves. The group consisted of six weapons and four meisters, and all appeared spiritless and disinterested from doing nothing but sitting around and staring at the tool for hours.

"This is pointless!" a weapon who called himself Giriko questioned, "We should be out there fighting the damn reaper, not sitting in a room locked away."

He slouched and crossed his large arms over his chest as he tried not to keep his red hot rage for escaping, best not to get Mosquito too exasperated or else he'd saunter off and snitch to the spider witch. The chainsaw weapon was their leader, after all, so he was meant to be responsible. But how was one meant to be so calm and collected when they were just sitting around doing nothing? As weapons, he and the others were designed specifically for battle- not for simple jobs like babysitting.

"As Arachne seems to assume," answered another weapon named Vajra who stretched at his arms over his head as he went on, "it might just grow legs and walk away."

At first, everyone chuckled in response, but then that's exactly what happened. From the sphere sitting in front of them, four pegs sprouted from its bottom and it began to scurry away.

Suddenly, the entire group turned to the dark-skinned boy with accusing glares. His meister, a girl named Dorabella, spoke up in her usual sarcastic outrage whenever a situation like this occurred, "Vajra! How _dare _you disrespect the name of our _lovely_ ruler? What gives you the right? We have been asked with a mission and now this is all _your _fault"

The group got to their feet almost in unison and began their new objective: trap the tool.

The tool scuttled across the carpeting toward the large metallic doors that lead to the rest of the castle. Somehow, it seemed, this object knew it was being held captive and was trying to escape. A meister named Balthazar told his weapon, Nicolae, to transform who complied and took the form of a scythe. Balthazar held the blade in front of the door, blocking the tool's only exit. The tool retracted it's legs and began rolling along to the floor toward Giriko's feet. In order to prevent being knocked over the man jumped back onto the couch. Vajra and Dorabella both dived to the ground for the tool. The tool narrowly escaped causing the meister and weapon pair's heads to collide. The two fell back rubbing their heads in pain.

The tool rolled toward the wall before it's legs sprouted back from its circular body. The creature began scurrying up the wall like a spider, the unit could hear the suctions of its feet as it scampered up toward the ceiling. All at once the group realized: it was going toward the vent.

"Queenie! Oswald!" Giriko demanded as he stood from the plush surface of the couch, "Hit the damn thing down!"

The two meisters nodded and called to their weapons. Queenie was a rabbit witch with long upright ears with a boomerang named Sinclair as her weapon. Oswald's weapons were the twins Bow and Arrow who were called after the weapons they were. In a flash of light, the three humans became weapons as their meisters focused on their task. Almost in competition, the two began trying to hit the tool from the ceiling and onto the ground while the rest of the group held up their arms below the commotion to catch the tool once it fell.

Suddenly, Sinclair cracked against the tool and it plummeted into the chest of Vajra. He crashed onto the floor with it, holding it close to his body so it wouldn't escape.

"Get up," Dorabella instructed, "we have to secure the tool."

He did as she said, momentarily losing balance as the tool attempted to get away, but its efforts were worthless. He wouldn't get away as easily as he did the first time.

Dorabella seized the tool from her weapon's hands and called over Queenie to help her with a binding spell. The group made their way back to the couch and watched as the two witches spoke a spell under their breath while they both held to tool on either side. The sphere glowed blue and the two laid it gently on the table.

"There," Queenie said tugging at an ear as the two took their seats on the couch, "now it's cute lil' legs can't pop back out again."

"As long as Vajra doesn't make another comment that it won't" his meister commented as the group went back to blankly staring at the tool.

* * *

_A/N: I decided to give this story another shot, I made quite a bit of changes. My plan to not go on a break or stop altogether is to have chapters prepared before I post them. For example, I have chapter 2ready to go and am working on the third. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters just the story and my OCs_

* * *

The three Warlords made their way out of the headquarters of their faction and set out on their journey toward the castle in hopes of retrieving the tool. If the trip would take one day by foot according to the witches, then Death supposed that they should leave immediately before they could use the tool for some sort of plot. It was best for them to get it back before they had a chance to find out what they wanted to use it for.

"Well," Isla murmured, glancing over at the fusion, "Don't you think that it's time to…"

"Oh! Right." Ambrosia grimaced she fiddled with her fingers with two hands, and with the others twirled her hair uncomfortably. It was time to split in two.

Whenever they went out into public, Ambrosia was forced to separate because she often 'scared the locals' in terms used by city officials where their headquarters was located. And although it was true that Lord Death and the Great Old Ones held the power in this area, there were still some rules that had to be followed and appearances that needed to be maintained. Apparently, the humans were not ready to be officially lead by the Warlords. So, they elected a mayor. In many ways, he was a useless man, but they still had to listen to him for matters concerning the 'overall comfort and happiness of the citizens that inhabit this area.' This meant that whenever Ambrosia was out in public, she would have to separate into Gamma and Willow. The reason today was that they would have to cut through the city on their way as well as stock on food for the trip.

"Ambrosia…" pled Asura nervously who noticed that the fusion was standing there still in her regular form. He glances around to see if anyone had spotted them as he too covered his third eye with his long dark hair.

"Hey," Isla continued, placing her hand on a shoulder, "we sure as hell don't want to be reported… we'll be sent back to Lord Death before the trip even starts."

"I know, I know…" Ambrosia agreed, straightening out her arms and sucking in a lungful of air. When she exhaled two women took her place.

Willow was a lanky woman with thin bony arms and legs. She had long murky blonde hair that reached her lower back. Light freckles cascaded along her pale beak-like nose and round cheeks. Gamma was much shorter compared to Willow. Her black hair was cut under her large ears, and she had olive skin and chestnut eyes. Gamma's most notable features were likely her bushy eyebrows and a scar traveling from the top of her forehead to her jawline.

"Well then," Willow started with an undertone of bitterness, "I suppose it's time for us to go on our way, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Isla said as if it were an apology, "I suppose it is."

Gamma and Willow followed the others into the city, trailing their feet behind them. The four of them continued down a stone path with shops and small homes on its border. Each member of the three carried with them a weapon, but they needed other essentials such as supper, blankets, and a lantern. The four choose a suitable shop and entered. Willow and Gamma looked at the variety of lanterns to choose from while Isla found blankets for when they would make camp. The reaper cautiously scanned the perimeter for anything that could prove harmful. The thin man snaked around the shop, not leaving an inch unchecked, unsure if this place was to be trusted. When the boy was satisfied he too stalked the aisles, fiddling with the sleeves of his layers of shirts. Soon, the sound of someone opening the tarp leading to an off room from the store sparked the attention of the skeptical reaper but assumed there was no need for the fear he felt in his stomach and continued on his way. Asura noticed a silver compass with etched designs and runes. He noticed the other warlords gathering at the counter to buy the items and he went to join them with the compass in hand.

"So we know we're heading west," Asura justified as he placed it in front of the cashier.

The others nodded and paid for their items and made their way to a farmers market.

"Rabbit stew?" Isla suggested holding up a rabbit that still had its skin and fur on.

"We should pick something easy to make on the road," Willow explained, "Perhaps something we don't have to skin and gut ourselves?"

The three settled on a mushroom salad since it didn't need to be cooked and was relatively easy, the reaper boy didn't have a say in the matter as he didn't need to eat to live. With that, the four were on their way when a harsh gust of wind took to the city and blew into Asura's hair. Panic crossed the young man's face as he scrambled to shift his hair back over his third eye, but it was simply too late. The four heard a woman scream, citizens gasp, and children's eyes being covered by parents.

"That's the grim reaper's son."

"His sickening third eye."

"He looks like a monster."

"How can anyone with a face like that be keeping us safe?"

"That devil could kill us all in an instant."

Frozen, he felt Gamma's hand pull him. He didn't move. She pulled again and again as he shivered in place until finally with the help of the other two they dragged him from the city and into the woods and on their route.

They walked on in silence for some time before Isla spoke up, "You know, Asura, you're going to have to do a better job at covering your eye the next time we go out."

He didn't answer her and they continued on in quiet as the reaper boy still shook from the leftover fear that flooded his body and mind as he replayed the recent happenings in his mind.

"Y'know," Isla started, "If those villagers didn't want to live under your father before they sure as hell wants to now." Asura's eyes widened at that statement and Isla continued, "We won't even need to tell your father what happened, he'll already know when we get back."

Asura buried his face in his arms, shaking not only from the idea of a furious Grim Reaper as his negligence.

"Could you tone it down for moment, Isla," Willow defended, "It's not like he purposefully controlled the wind."

"No," Gamma said plainly, "We need to unfuse and all he did was move his hair over his face. He wasn't being accountable."

The reaper bit at his nails anxiously, pretending not to notice Isla watching him do so. He heard a sigh and some non-discrete mumbling between Gamma and Willow before Isla huffed aloud, "If you're going to be like this again, don't go and blame me for it."

"Isla," Willow interrupted, "just… leave it be. For now. Don't fill his head with even more conspiracy theories."

For the next few hours, the four Warlords walked in unpleasant silence.

* * *

In the Spider Witch's castle, Vajra decided that it had been an eternity in silence, some would say it had been 15 minutes but that is beside the point, he stood from the couch and began walking around the room stretching his tired limbs. "So far the tool hasn't exploded or vanished. I wonder when it will, but who's to say?"

The weapon heard his meister let out an irritated growl, he only smirked in response. It was a recurring pattern, Vajra would say something that Dorabella determined was out of line, she would get annoyed and the weapon would find it funny and continue on his merry way, this would infuriate the meister until an actual fight broke loose. Vajra insisted that she simply didn't understand his sense of humor. Dorabella argued that she did, she just didn't think it was very funny. The weapon didn't mind at all, that was just how their relationship was. He supposed that humor was subjective as well.

The other members of the Elite Weapon Unit, however, chuckled in agreement, because their job was mainly just to guard objects that Arachne wanted them to, their lives weren't really all too exciting. Especially since they were newly formed. The group had only been given few missions, all having them sit and do nothing until Arachne found a safe enough place to put the object.

"What, Bella?" Vajra continued with a crooked smirk, "Angry because it's true?"

That one earned him a smack on the back of the head. He just wanted to do something. It was no use just sitting around doing nothing and saying nothing to anyone. The weapon could hardly stand it for a few minutes.

"I just don't know how you do it," Bow added, Arrow nodded in agreement.

"You don't know how we do what?" The weapon questioned through furrowed brows, "I'm just teasing, that's all. Just a joke, that's all."

"All I want to say is: you shouldn't be saying things like you are so lightly," Queenie chimed in, patting the shoulder of her weapon, "you should be grateful for the job you've been given."

"Even a boring one?" Vajra questioned with a tired huff.

"You aren't listening to me." His meister pressed, "you're acting like I'm an idiot. After all, the last time you complained like this the tool got up and almost escaped. Our job isn't as boring as you say it is."

"I'm going to get some air," Vajra announced to the group before turning to Giriko for approval. When the leader gave the fellow weapon a nod he got up to wander the hallways, his meister decided to follow him.

Vajra didn't hate Dorabella. She was a strong-willed woman, a trait that he easily admired. She had drive and presence, and when his partner had an idea in her head there was no preventing it from becoming reality whether he agreed with her or not. They had mutual respect so they worked together just fine, there was no issue when they fought together.

"What's all this about?" Dorabella questioned her weapon in a hushed voice as she walked alongside him, "You're acting like you don't even want to be here.

Vajra strode through a door the lead to a balcony. He peered over the edge, observing the forest under the midnight sky. He sighed, "All we do here is sit and wait, get yelled at by Mosquito, and talk about how wonderful Arachne is."

"So you don't think she is?" Dorabella gripped the stone railing as she stared intently at her weapon with furrowed brows, "Are you some sort of defector?"

"What?" His eyes widened, his body unmoving as he grasped the stone tighter, "All I'm saying is I wish things were more interesting. And I wish there were fewer people telling me what to do and what to be."

"Come back to the room," the meister instructed stiffly, "and don't speak the words of a traitor again."

"Right," he said, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

The two arrived back to the others and took their place awkwardly on the couch with Dorabella glaring at her weapon. Then the door swung open the man on the other side of the door entered. He was a well-dressed man, he wore a suit and his hair slicked back under his black top hat. His name was Mosquito, an advisor to the witch Arachne. Instantaneously, the entire Elite Weapon Unit perked up in their seats in an attempt to look more presentable in front of their boss.

"Alright." Mosquito started, his eyes scanning around the room, "We have received notice from an informant that a small group of Warlords are making their way toward the castle. The shapeshifter girl, the fusion, and the son of the Grim Reaper. We are under the impression that they are here in order to retrieve the magic tool. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison, besides Vajra who spoke after everyone else.

"Good." Mosquito continued, "We are unsure how far away they are from here, so I suggest getting into your positions straight away."

"Yes, sir." The entire room was flooded with sheer anticipation. After what seemed like ages of doing absolutely nothing, they were given a real job suited for their abilities. Even Vajra was somewhat excited to finally be given a task.

"Queenie and Sinclair as well as Balthazar and Nicolae," when he spoke the meister and weapon pair perked up attentively, "You will be waiting for them outside of the castle. Use the element of surprise."

The four nodded eagerly. Queenie, no doubt loved the fact that he would be first to step into battle.

"Dorabella and Vajra as well as Oswald, Bow, and Arrow" he spoke, and the already wide smile on the weapons face grew even larger, "You all will be the second obstacle. You will fire at them from above."

"Yes, sir." the pair affirmed in unison, Dorabella with compliance and Vajra with smugness and an undertone of excitement.

"Giriko you alone are to remain here and guard the tool."

For what felt like an eternity the forest air was filled with silence. Gamma and Willow were huddled close to one another in the frigid evening air. Asura huddled in this shirts and bit at his nails, replaying the voices of the villagers in his mind. Isla would sigh loudly in an attempt to get the attention of the others. At times she would open her mouth to break the silence but would ultimately decide against doing so. That is until she did.

"Maybe we can smuggle something fancy back to the city," Isla suggested, tying her salt and pepper locks into a ponytail as a wide smile stretched across her thin face, "like a prize for completing the mission!"

However, to her disappointment, she found herself ignored by Willow and Gamma and given a glare and a shaky finger to the mouth by Asura, a likely act of 'revenge' due to her actions before. Isla found herself grumbling to herself as she dragged her fingers along the surface of tree trunks as she walked past them.

"You guys are no fun!" Isla taunted, crossing her arms over her chest as if she were a young child who had just had their favorite toy taken from them. Then everything went back to quiet. Isla cleared her throat she continued, "Maybe we could take a- no, those are too big. Maybe a- no, not that either."

"Or maybe," Willow pondered, mocking the shapeshifter, "we could simply do the job that we were sent here to do."

"Or maybe," Gamma continued with a yawn as she stretched her arms up over her head, "we could try to get some shut eye."

"I second that." Willow agreed.

"Okay," Isla complied, laying back onto the floor, "I guess I could sleep."

"Do you really think we should sleeping right now, _really_?" Asura ranted, digging his nails deep into his arms, "Would it really be the best idea to leave ourselves so unprotected in the w-woods?"

No one seemed to listen to the younger reaper, however, and instead began to situate themselves more comfortably for resting. They set up blankets and set the fire inside the lantern. Asura leaned against a tree as he traced his fingers over the silver compass. The group fixed supper as the reaper sat alone before going to sleep.

"I- uh, I don't think this is is a very good idea." Asura babbled, scratching at his arms through his shirts, "Maybe we should at least take turns sleeping."

"Great idea Asura," Isla spat as she propped herself up with her elbows, "You can get first turn at staying up. Have fun!"

Within seconds, Gamma began to snore followed by Isla and Willow not long after. The reaper, however, looked deep into the forest with wide glowing eyes with alarm as if someone or something would sneak up from the shadows in an instant. In the quiet darkness, every gust of wind and rustle of bushes appeared louder and more suspicious than it had before. When he noticed two black birds that appeared to be watching them from a tree branch, the reaper's mind flooded with images of vicious witches attacking him while the others slept. After all, there were so many things in this world that appeared to have a singular black and white meaning, but in reality, they were shrouded in shades of gray. Therefore, the sound of a deer roaming through the leaves in the night could very well be something entirely different. It all depended on your state of mind.

"Hey," Asura whispered, "Hey, who's awake?"

His inquiry was greeted with the sound of Isla's snore as no one even turned in their sleep to pay him much mind. They were all such heavy sleepers. All of them except perhaps Gamma who was facing her back toward the reaper. Yet, at that moment her body was almost suspiciously still.

"Gamma," the reaper continued a little bit louder than before, "Gamma, I know that you're awake."

"No," the warlord grunted, "I'm sleeping."

Asura ignored her remark, allowing his glowing eyes to scan the small space as she spoke, "I think I heard something. Gamma, I might have heard something. I think I heard something happen outside."

"You're mind is just playing a trick on you, Asura,"

The reaper stared at the suspicious birds until the dawn broke and they flew away.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to those who read my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I just think there needs to be more Vajra content because I find the concept very interesting and I love how there is a small group of us who feel the same! Feel free to leave me a comment about how you feel about the story so far and what you like/what I can do better!_


End file.
